


Because You're Cute

by sassygaycastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Sleepovers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaycastiel/pseuds/sassygaycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are the only ones left awake at a sleepover, and this leads to some interesting events that Stiles didn't quite expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ~risque~ fic, so I apologize for any "dear god has this person ever had sex?" comments you may have while reading this.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but offering his house to Scott and the rest of the pack seemed like a reasonable way to spend his weekend. His dad went on a hunting trip, so it wasn’t like he needed to ask permission for it. A weekend alone with his best friend, and four other werewolves wouldn’t be that bad, right? Slumber parties always looked so fun on TV, anyway.

It was a little strange when Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Derek showed up, since Stiles only ever saw them anywhere but his own home, but Scott did well with making everyone comfortable. They watched movies and added their own, sarcastic commentary, ate pounds upon pounds of chips frozen burritos, and chocolate, and laughed as if they did this every day. It’s like they all became best friends over a short period of time. The only thing that made Stiles a bit uneasy was the stares that their Alpha kept giving him. He was still scared of him, but this time, it was a sexy sort of being scared.

They were now on their forth movie, and Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Scott were all asleep. Stiles’ heart rushed every time he glanced at Derek, whose staring was starting to become unbearable. He turned on his spot on the ground to face him, and rested his chin on his fist, looking at Derek with inquisitive eyes.

“You’ve been looking at me like a creep all night,” said Stiles.

“Like a creep?” Derek asked. “Wasn’t my intention, but okay.”

“Then what  _was_  your intention?”

Derek shrugged, and got up from the chair he was sitting in. He strolled down the hall, leaving Stiles with a strange feeling in his gut that only impulsive acts could get rid of. He followed Derek down the hall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him, sitting on the bed in his room, leaning back and watching Stiles as he slowly entered the room. Right as he passed the doorway, Derek mouthed something. It looked like the words “close it”, so he did as the Alpha commanded. Derek then patted the space next to him on the bed, and Stiles followed the gesture. It was all Stiles could do to hide the sweaty palms and his trembling nerves. He had a few ideas about what was going to happen, next.

Without any warning, Derek started kissing Stiles so hard, it made the world around him spin. He went with it, feeling as if this was the right moment to do something like this. Derek was just so hot, and he just couldn’t help himself. And dear  _lord_  was he grabby. Stiles couldn’t help but let small moans pass through his lips as Derek’s hands went up his shirt and rubbed his nipples, making him feel things he could never feel by playing with himself. It was when Derek’s hand made contact with his bulge, that made him snap back to reality.

“Why me, though?” asked Stiles, sounding out of breath.

“’Cause you’re cute,” said Derek, in a low voice. “And I’m horny.”

If the moment was right, Stiles probably would have blushed. But seeing as his shirt was all messed up from being touched all over, and if Derek’s hand wasn’t touching his crotch, it seemed less romantic and more matter-of-fact.

“But I’ve never—“ Stiles began.

“Shhhh,” said Derek, kissing Stiles’ neck. “I’ll guide you through it.”

Derek’s lips, all warm and slightly wet, seemed to warm Stiles’ whole body. He never thought this would feel so good, but  _damn_ , was he wrong. The combination of these things; the kisses on his neck, and the bulge-in-the-pants stroking put him in a whole new world of pleasure.

The rubbing stopped, and Derek’s lips made it back to Stiles’, but Derek was now fiddling with Stiles’ belt. Stiles was surprised by how quickly it came off, and he felt the jitters set in even more, knowing that shit was really going down, now. Derek unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles’ pants swiftly, and pulled them down to his ankles. He then quickly pulled his underwear down, not leaving any time for Stiles to prepare for him now stroking his bare cock. A moan escaped his mouth, and Derek watched his face as Stiles closed his eyes. The pleasure made him forget that they were even in his room.

“How does that feel?” Derek asked.

“So fucking good,” said Stiles. “Don’t stop.”

Derek did as he commanded, stroking his cock up and down, making Stiles moan and breathe heavy as he experienced this whole new world. Derek’s strong, firm grip on his cock felt so good, and the sight of his toned forearm bulging and tensing in certain places made the experience much more exhilarating.

He was so close, he could feel it. He knew he didn’t take very long, but was it possible to forget because of how good the sexual partner was? But Derek was no longer stroking his cock. Oh no, the moment had to get more intense, of course. He now went down on him, taking it all in. It was right after his mouth, which was tight around his cock, went back up to the tip, when his load fired right into Derek’s mouth. Derek only looked a bit shocked by the premature blast, but after Stiles’ load depleted, Derek gulped, and chuckled slightly.

“I didn’t even get to do any of my special moves,” said Derek.

“S-Sorry,” said Stiles, nervous as all Hell. “I uh…forgot to say that I cum fast.”

“Well, looks like you’ll just have to return the favor now, to make up for it.”

Derek’s lips were back on Stiles’ so fast, it almost made Stiles horny all over again. As they kissed, Derek unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them off, along with his boxers. Stiles’ hand went straight to Derek’s cock, which was just as large as Stiles hoped it would be, and tried to stroke it like he did himself every night. It felt nice on him, so he figured Derek might like it. Sure enough, Derek started moaning.

“God dammit, Stiles,” he said. “You’re so good at this.”

He continued stroking up and down, getting quicker and slightly more vigorous, and he enjoyed the sounds of Derek feeling it. He was comfortable with what was happening, until Derek started speaking again.

“Mouth. Cock.  _Now_.”

Stiles hesitated a bit. The giant, vein-filled one-eyed monster seemed so intimidating, but he shoved his doubts way down, and took it in, all the way, and surprised himself with his lack of a gag-reflex. The look on Derek’s face displayed his excitement about this, and his moans got louder as Stiles started to suck harder.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” said Derek. “For someone who’s never done this, you’re  _so fucking good_.”

Stiles continued going up and down, running his tongue around the tip, making Derek form a mixture of grunting and moaning in pleasure. His strong hand now palmed Stiles’ head, forcing the action of his head moving up and down against his cock. Derek also thrusted his hips up into Stiles’ mouth, his moans got louder and louder, giving Stiles the sense of accomplishment he wanted from his first time “fooling around”.

“S-Stiles,” he said. “I’m close.”

He went for it. It was his first time fooling around with someone, so he figured he’d go big, since, well.  _It_  was. All of it. He sucked harder, thrusting his head up and down against Derek’s throbbing cock, and Derek borderline screamed in pleasure as his load released into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles made a face as the liquid swam around his tongue, while some remaining bits of Derek’s semen dripped down the length of his shaft.

“How do you swallow that stuff without making a face?” asked Stiles. “That was…”

“It’s an acquired taste, I guess,” said Derek.

Despite the awkward feeling Stiles had after the hot and heavy acts he just did with Derek, who he had no commitment to, he accepted Derek’s offer to cuddle in his bed. From a non-lustful point of view, Derek’s large, muscular body looked quite comfortable to him. Quickly after his head laid against Derek’s chest, and Derek’s arm went around him, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Derek was absent from the bed, and he could hear everyone talking on the other side of the house. He slipped on his jeans from the night before and hurried into the room, making everyone’s heads turn when he entered.

“Well good morning, sleepyhead,” said Scott. “You must have been worn out.”

“Yeah,” said Stiles. “You have no idea.”

Derek smirked. Stiles caught his expression, and made a failed attempt to keep himself from blushing. Needless to say, Scott was utterly confused.

“We were just talking about how much fun we had,” said Derek. “And that we should do this more often.”

Stiles swallowed hard, trying to absorb what was happening. He couldn’t decipher whether he was nervous for all the sexual experiences he might have to face, or if he was legitimately saying that the evening was just enjoyable.

“Y-Yeah,” said Stiles, starting to sweat. “I agree.”

“Except maybe we’ll do something a little different, like go out to dinner, or something. Change it up a bit.”

While everyone exchanged glances and nods about the suggestion, Derek winked at Stiles, making him blush even harder.

He sure hoped he was reading the subtext right, because meaningless “fun” with someone felt really weird, to him. 


End file.
